In some of the presently known hand brakes, clutch means are employed for assisting in gradual release of chain tension for gradual release of the brakes from the applied position. The clutch mechanism is operated to an engaged disposition during the chain take-up or brake-applying operation so as to be conditioned for subsequent gradual brake release. In some instances, the clutch assembly includes an annular member which must be moved axially into frictional engagement with another member for effecting engagement of the clutch, and in some of these instances, the annular member is moved axially by another member which makes only single point contact therewith. This presents the possibility of causing the annular member to pivot about its own axis and consequent binding thereof. In other instances, a spring may be used for urging the annular member into frictional contact with the other clutch member. This is not considered desirable because the spring may break and cause damage and malfunction of the clutch mechanism.